The Baby's Here
by Cherry Chime
Summary: Here she is, Ha Ni and Seung Jo's daughter. Chapter 2 was based on Seung Jo's diary epilogue 1. Enjoy!
1. Ha Ni's Scream

"S-seung Jo! Seung Jo, help!"

Seung Jo froze. He was about to go to the hospital but he stopped and felt his body freeze. During that time, Seung Jo knew that this is the start of one of the most unforgettable time in his life. Ha Ni's water just broke.

Seung Jo ran upstairs where Ha Ni's screams were coming from. He could detect fear and pain in her voice. He found her on the floor with a pool of mixed blood and water. The baby really is coming, he thought.


	2. The Confession

Six months ago, Ha Ni even tried to hide the fact that she's three months pregnant. She thought that it would be troublesome for Seung Jo since he was busy studying for his doctorate finals. Ha Ni was in the last stages of additional nurse training too. Seung Jo was completely clueless although his mother had suspicions about Ha Ni's condition and, of course, she was right. But Seung Jo knew something was wrong with Ha Ni because of the way she looks. And she was feverish and nauseous every morning. He just didn't know what that something was.

Seung Jo only learned about this when Ha Ni almost fainted in his arms in front of the hospital testing center where they both took their training exams.

"I've been feeling a lot of pressure lately and I know this greatly affects you too. But please do your best for yourself, for me... And for our baby."

As if something hit him on his head. His eyes widened. He was speechless. Baby? What is she talking about? Does this mean that she's...

"Seung Jo, I'm pregnant," Ha Ni said with tears in her eyes. Seung Jo did not know how to react. Sure he knew that he would be a father since he's married but he didn't expect it to be this soon. Moreover, how could he not notice Ha Ni's pregnancy since he's a doctor? And why didn't Ha Ni tell her about her condition?

"Seung Jo, say something... Please," Ha Ni was really nervous now. Seung Jo could see it in her eyes.

"How long have you known?" Seung Jo finally managed to say. He's still frozen.

"Seung Jo it's been three months."

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why, Ha Ni?" Seung Jo was really furious but he didn't why he's this angry. "You're suffering all by yourself and I didn't even know! Why did you hide everything from me?"

Ha Ni is now trembling and felt really ashamed. "I thought that this baby would be a distraction to you. I thought you didn't want a baby this time. I thought you'll have a hard time doing your thesis and your tests. Seung Jo I-"

"Ha Ni why didn't you trust me with this?" Seung Jo was really hurt. Did she really think that the baby would just bother him? "You're having a difficult time and I just watch you like I'm a fool. Why do you make me into such a bad person?" And that was it. Seung Jo has never shouted at her like this before. He saw that Ha Ni was shocked and her eyes are filled with shame, regret and sadness. Tears continued to fall. He, too, was surprised at what he had done.

There was a moment of silence. But Ha Ni finally managed to say, "It's not that. Of course it's not. B-but if mother knew then she'd s-say to give up... Give up... Studying. I-I don't want to stop Seung Jo. I really want to be a n-nurse and... And a good wife... To you..." Ha Ni tried to stop crying to say these words. But she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

Seung Jo was now drowning in guilt. He said such sharp words to Ha Ni and now she couldn't even look at him. I promised to myself not to make you cry, Seung Jo thought, but what have I done? If you met another man who's not as cold as me then maybe both of you would be jumping right now because of this wonderful news.

"To be honest, when I learned that I was pregnant, I was scared. I'm afraid of not being able to protect my own child just like my mother. What if... What if I couldn't even be with her? What if-"

Seung Jo embraced her. He couldn't say how much he loved her and how happy he was to learn that Ha Ni's pregnant. He couldn't really express his feelings through words but this hug shows all of his emotions. "Ha Ni, I'm here. I'll protect you and our baby. I'll always be here. Do you hear me? So please stop crying."

As this moment he pulled Ha Ni away from him and leaned forward towards her face. Seung Jo gave her a gentle and comforting kiss. He felt that Ha Ni responded well to his kiss. Even though he might not say it often, Seung Jo really loves Ha Ni. She made him feel complete.

"Don't think you're a burden to me. Don't think this will bother me. Ha Ni... This is our baby."

Ha Ni did not let go of Seung Jo. That's alright, Seung Jo did not want her to let go either. He embraced her more tightly feeling the heat from her little body. Ha Ni's sobbing eventually stopped and became soft breaths. This hug continued for a while.

"Seung Jo ah... I'm having your baby!" Ha Ni's voice was now filled with joy. Seung Jo just smiled, not letting go of the embrace. Ha Ni's back to her old self, he thought.

"Are you sure you're really happy?" Ha Ni asked.

Seung Jo sighed and smiled. He looked at her. "Idiot. What the heck are you thinking? Of course I am."

Ha Ni beamed. Ha Ni you look beautiful when you smile, Seung Jo thought.

"Are you craving for something?" Seung Jo asked. He knew that pregnant women have these food cravings.

Ha Ni looked at him. She was still smiling.

"Strawberries."


	3. Ha Ni's Pain

Seung Jo rushed to Ha Ni's side. "Ha Ni, I'm here. I'm here. Don't panic. Just relax, okay? I'm going to take you to the hospital. Use the breathing exercises to ease the pain. Do you still remember them?"

Ha Ni nodded. Her face was pale. Her hands are cold. The pain was visible from her expressions.

Mother rushed to Ha Ni after hearing her scream.

"Ha Ni! Ha Ni dear what's wrong? What hap- OH MY GOD!"

Great, Seung Jo thought. Now he had two women to calm down. "Mother this is not the time to panic. Please assist Oh Ha Ni. I'll get the packed suitcase and we'll go to the hospital right now. I'll drive."

Surprisingly Mother was composed although she was quite nervous. "Yah Baek Seung Jo, I gave birth two times. I know what to do. I'll get the suitcase and I'll drive. Stay at your wife's side."

"Mother I will drive and-"

"Seung Jo, be at her side. She needs you."

This made sense to Seung Jo. Ha Ni really needed him to stay at his side. He carried Ha Ni carefully downstairs. Ha Ni was holding Seung Jo tightly because of the pain. Mother came down fast with Ha Ni's suitcase and the car keys. Seung Jo and Ha Ni sat at the back of the car while Mother took over the wheel.

Mother was driving fast. Seung Jo was a bit nervous about this but his attention quickly turned to Ha Ni. She was holding his hand tightly. His one arm wrapped around her shoulder and he made her lean to him. Every once in a while Ha Ni would let out a sharp cry of pain. Seung Jo would hold her tightly.

"Seung Jo, it really hurts a lot," Ha Ni said crying.

Seung Jo held Ha Ni's head. "My little Noah's snail... I know but please endure it for a while. I'll be with you in the delivery room while you are giving birth." With this, Ha Ni showed a weak smile. Seung Jo hated seeing her suffer and cry but this is one thing she needed to overcome.

At the hospital, Ha Ni was rushed to the delivery room at once. She was losing blood fast. Seung Jo changed to his medical outfit and went straight to the delivery room. He saw Mother waiting nervously outside the room.

"Seung Jo, I'll leave for a while to fetch Eun Jo and Ha Ni's father. I have already called your father and he's on his way here," Mother said.

"Yes Mother. Everything will be happening smoothly. The doctor in charge of the delivery is a friend of mine," Seung Jo replied.

"I hope nothing bad happens," Mother said. "Seung Jo, never let something go wrong with Ha Ni and the baby. Your baby."

Ha Ni was running out of energy. She was


	4. Here She Is

Seung Jo was holding Ha Ni's hand tightly even though his hand was starting to hurt. Her grip is too strong because of the labor pains. Seung Jo could see that Ha Ni was running out of energy. She's been pushing the baby out for a long time now.

"Contractions are again coming. Push now. Push!" the doctor said. Ha Ni cried as she pushed the baby and felt pains here and there. Seung Jo could only watch.

"Oh Ha Ni-ssi, I could see the baby's head! The baby's crowning! A little more push now..." the doctor said.

"Aaaah! I-It hurts so much!" Ha Ni said. Her cheeks were covered with sweat and tears. Her lips were white. She's losing a lot of blood and there were bloodstains all over the operating table. She tearfully looked at Seung Jo. "S-seung Jo... I c-cant... do this."

Seung Jo held her hand tightly and he placed his head near Ha Ni's. "Fool. How could you give up now? The Ha Ni that I know is strong. My little Noah's snail doesn't know how to give up. Especially now that our baby is almost here. Ha Ni, please, stay strong for me... And for our baby."

Hearing these words, Seung Jo saw the courage in Ha Ni's eyes. She squeezed Seung Jo's hands really harder than before. He's feeling the numbness in his right hand now but it doesn't matter anymore. He used his left to wipe the sweat off from Ha Ni's head. "Breathe, Ha Ni."

Ha Ni took a very deep breath. He looked a Seung Jo, closed her eyes and pushed the baby out with all of her remaining strength. She cried and her scream was the most painful Seung Jo has heard. For the first time in his life, he felt extremely nervous.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! S-Seung Jo! AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

It was defeaning. But Ha Ni's scream eventually died down but he was hearing another loud sound. What is this, he thought. He turned his gaze and saw the doctor holding a crying baby. He was hearing his baby's cry for the first time.

"Dr. Baek, my sincerest congratulations to you! Here is your first child," the doctor said to Seung Jo.

Seung Jo was speechless. He couldn't believe that he's now a father. Everything was unbelievable but it felt so right. And Ha Ni... Ha Ni did it. She gathered her courage and did it.

A nurse came to the doctor's side, got the baby, cleaned it and covered it with nice warm white cloth. She handed the baby to Seung Jo. "Dr. Baek, congratulations!"

This is the moment I've been waiting for, Seung Jo thought. He let go of Ha Ni's hand for a while and extended his arms to hold the baby. He was amazed by the feeling of carrying his firstborn in his arms. He couldn't help but smile. He's holding his beautiful baby girl.

"Ha Ni, our baby is really pretty," he said. Just like you, he added in his mind. But there was no response. "Ha Ni?"

Ha Ni had her eyes closed. She was not awake. Seung Jo's heart stopped for a bit but he saw that her vitals are normal.

"Don't worry," said the doctor. His voice was reassuring. "Nurse Oh was laboring for hours now and she fainted due to fatigue right after the baby was out."

Seung Jo let out sigh of relief. He looked back on his baby again. At least I could get time alone with my baby girl, he thought. He couldn't get his smile off his face. The baby got Ha Ni's flat forehead that he really likes but he's not sure is she got Ha Ni's sleepy looking eyes as well because the baby was sleeping.

"Dr. Baek, Oh Ha Ni-ssi will be brought to her room. She'll wake up in the next few hours. In the mean time, we need to put the baby in the nursery. Nurse Woo here will take care of her."

Seung Jo nodded. He handed his baby to the nurse. _Daddy will be back for you_, he thought.


	5. Father to Father

Seung Jo waited patiently as his clinic duty was coming to an end. He came back to the surgery department a few minutes after the unconscious Ha Ni was brought back to her room. His fellow doctors heard about the news that Seung Jo was now a father and were surprised to know that he wanted to take his shift in the department.

"Aigoo, Dr. Baek! Your wife just had a baby and you're working here? Unbelievable!" one doctor said.

"Take care of Nurse Oh for a while," said the other.

"Go to her room instead. There are plenty of doctors here to take your place," the department head told Seung Jo.

"It's okay. Oh Ha Ni is still unconscious and won't wake up in the next few hours. I can still manage to take a few hours of my shift until she wakes up. And besides, my mother and brother arrived an hour ago and are watching over her so, please, hand me the patient files," Seung Jo said.

The doctors could not help but laugh a little and shake their heads. Even the department head is surprised at Seung Jo's willingness to work at this time. Instead of making him take his shift, the department head gave him a clinic duty. Seung Jo was given only three hours of clinic work instead of the usual five.

"Dr. Baek, I know you think this work is important but learn to take care of your family as well now that you and Nurse Oh already have a child. You'll never know but there will be a time when you'll wish not to work to attend to your child," the department head said with a smile.

Seung Jo thanked him and the other doctors for their thoughtfulness and went straight to the clinic. It seemed that today was his lucky day because only a few patients arrived and nothing major was needed to be attended to.

Three hours came by so fast. Seung Jo changed his uniform to his normal clothes in his office. He was going to be with Ha Ni's side. He got out of his office and passed by the nursery and stopped for a while. He saw his beautiful baby girl by the window.

"Is that my grandchild?"

Seung Jo turned and saw his father.

"Ah Seung Jo, it feels good to see your child isn't it? She's beautiful," Father said.

Seung Jo just smiled. "Yes it is."

"I don't know about you but when I saw you for the first time, I felt something so wonderful. Although we were expecting a girl, it was funny to think that we had you. But of course, we loved you and wanted you. It's just that your mother was so sure that we would have a girl."

Seung Jo was unaffected by this now. He heard this story a lot of times now. His mom wanted a girl but Seung Jo became their child. But his mother's stubbornness made him believe that he was a girl. Imagine the embarrassment he felt when he realized something about himself.

"Seung Jo, being a father is a wonderful thing to experience. Trust me. I know you're still very young to be a father right now but you are more mature than anyone could imagine. Being a doctor at twenty-two isn't something usual. But you are lucky. You can have more time with your daughter while you're still young," Father said.

Seung Jo was just silent. He had never heard his father talk like this before although they had serious conversations before. He was just listening.

"Remember your responsibilities. Not only will you have to attend to your patients but to Ha Ni and your child as well."

Seung Jo nodded. _Yes, I need to watch over them. I have a family now_, he thought.

"I'm proud of you," Father said.

Although he might not admit it, Seung Jo was touched. His father extended his hand to him and he shook it. "Congratulations my son."

"Thank you father," Seung Jo replied.

He could see the tears in his father's eyes and he could tell that his father was happy. Father gave him a hug and patted his shoulder. It was a rare father-son moment for Seung Jo for he never really showed emotions to his parents.

"Oh. I must get to work now. I just left the office after I heard your mom's call. I still have a meeting this afternoon. I'll be back tonight. Ah, Seung Jo, you do not want to hear her screaming on the phone."

And with that Father left.


	6. Ha Ni's Sees Her For the First Time

Seung Jo went straight to Ha Ni's room. He was told that Ha Ni's condition was getting better and her blood pressure was returning to normal. The doctor told him that the anesthesia is about to wear off and that she'd wake up in a few hours. She would be experiencing some pain because of giving birth so Seung Jo better be at her side to help her move.

As he was walking in the hallways, he was greeted by his fellow doctors.

"Dr. Baek! I've heard the great news! Congratulations!"

"What the name of your child Dr. Baek? I'm happy for you and Nurse Oh!"

"Our youngest doctor is now a father! Amazing!"

Seung Jo said his gratitude to his collegues. It's funny how the news quickly spread in the hospital when Ha Ni gave birth just hours ago.

Room 686, he read. This is Oh Ha Ni's room. He wondered if his wife was already up but he saw Ha Ni sleeping when he entered the room. He found a little note on the bedside table. It was from mother.

"Seung Jo,

I have already fetched Eun Jo and we were here earlier. Your father was here too but he had to leave early. Since Ha Ni is still sleeping, young brother and I decided to go out to eat for a while. If you're already in this room and Ha Ni wakes up, please take care of her for a while. I'll bring meals and some fruits for both of you.

Mom

PS Congratulations, my son!"

Seung Jo smiled a little. Well, he had to thank mother for what she had done. If it wasn't for her, Ha Ni wouldn't be brought to the hospital safely and immediately.

Seung Jo looked around the room for a while. On the table near the window, there were a lot of gifts for Ha Ni. There were balloons, flowers, pastries and even baby items.

_Baby items... I have to get used to these_, Seung Jo thought. As young as he is, he had to accept that he already have a child, a beautiful daughter named Seung Ha. He may be a genius but fatherhood was something new to him. He only saw mother and father take care of Eun Jo before but Seung Jo was still young back then and he was busy with his elementary studies.

"S-Seung Jo? Is that you?" a weak voice said. Seung Jo turned. His wife has woken up after hours of unconsciousness. She was trying to get up but she was too tired and weak.

Seung Jo came to her side and held her shoulders to support her. "Fool. You've just given birth and you already want to move?" Seung Jo teased her. He helped her to sit but he was supporting her in case she loses her balance. Finally, you're awake, Seung Jo thought.

Ha Ni said nothing. She remained silent and did not look at Seung Jo. This bothered him. "Oh Ha Ni, is something bothering you? Does it hurt somewhere? Tell me." Ha Ni's face just tells it all. She never fails to show what's she's feeling through her expressions. She's an open book that just spills the story all over the reader. Seung Jo never fails to be amazed by this ability of Oh Ha Ni. This is something he has a hard time to do.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, really. I-it's just that... That..." Ha Ni replied.

"It's just that what?"

"Seung Jo ah... I've just given birth. I-I'm now a mother."

Seung Jo was speechless. He looked at Ha Ni. At that time he realized how significant then events in the past few hours. And then suddenly he hugged her, placing her head near his chin. He could not find the right thing to say at the moment. She always surprises him with her answers. Most of the time, she says something so simple and sometimes stupid but Seung Jo has always given thought on what she says.

"Seung Jo..."

"That makes me a father now too," he finally managed to say. "Being a father at 22. This is absurd... But I am happy."

"It was really painful. The hours of labor and all that. But I was thankful you were there. You were holding my hand. And-"

Seung Jo hugged her more tightly and kissed her forehead. There were a lot of times when Seung Jo wasn't there for Ha Ni when she was hurt or lonely. Ha Ni needed him the most during childbirth, he could not afford to leave her alone in pain inside the labor room. And now, no words can tell how joyous he was as he was bad in expressing his emotions in words may they be happy or sad.

Ha Ni smiled. "I can't believe it Seung Jo. Before I just wanted to be with you always so I followed you around everywhere. I thought my dream of marrying you was impossible because I thought you'd never like me."

"But I married you. And now we have a child." Seung Jo pushed her from his body to look at her face. "Oh Ha Ni, really, you talk too much."

Seung Jo leaned forward towards Ha Ni's face. He pressed his lips against Ha Ni's. If there's one thing that Seung Jo could surprise Ha Ni with, it's his kiss. Ha Ni is always caught off guard whenever Seung Jo kisses her especially during their first kiss in the karaoke bar during the night of their graduation. Who would have known that this kiss, which was meant as a prank by Seung Jo, would actually light the spark in his heart? He had never forgetten the feel of her soft lips since then. And Seung Jo surprised her again by confessing his love in the rain. Without any warning, Seung Jo kissed her and told her never to like another guy. Seung Jo may not be great at expressing his feelings but he manages to tell it all through his passionate kisses. And he does kiss Ha Ni first before she does.

It was gentle but sweet. It was careful but full of passion. Feeling Ha Ni's lips pressed against his was one of the best feelings for him. His kiss just says everything that he could not say.

He pulled away and looked straight to Ha Ni's eyes. "Ha Ni..." There's something that he needed to say but was too shy to do so.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

Ha Ni looked puzzled. "For what?"

Seung Jo smirked. _Ha Ni, isn't it obvious? You're too slow_, he thought. "Ha Ni, thank you for staying strong. I knew you could do it. I knew you could overcome the pain even if you were so stubborn and kept on saying you couldn't."

Ha Ni was speechless. "Seung Jo, I... Well..."

"Would you like to see Seung Ha now?" he suddenly asked.

"Who?" Ha Ni replied. She was confused.

"You were unconscious already and the nurse needed to know what our baby's name was. I didn't know what to answer so I named her myself. You didn't tell me what you'd name our child so I named her... Seung Ha." Seung Jo explained. However, he did not look at Ha Ni while talking. It's as if there's something more to what he said.

"Seung Jo, you named our child Seung Ha?" Ha Ni asked.

Seung Jo just nodded. Deep inside, he knew that he shouldn't have named their child without Ha Ni knowing. Actually, Seung Jo never really thought of baby names. He left the thinking to Mother and Oh Ha Ni. They browsed through books and searched the internet for baby names. Ha Ni asked Seung Jo for his ideas about names but he just shook his head and told her that any good name would be okay. He knew that Ha Ni had ideas and she told him nonstop about these beautiful baby names but Seung Jo paid no attention.

"Well if you don't like it, you could just change it. Anyway, her name's not officially registered yet," Seung Jo said coolly.

"Is the name Seung Ha taken from your name and my name?"

"Yes," Seung Jo said without any emotion from his voice.

"Then I like it," Oh Ha Ni said cheerfully.

Seung Jo raised an eyebrow. "You really don't have to lie."

"Oh but I do! It's perfect! Really," Ha Ni conviced Seung Jo. "Now please can I see Seung Ha?"

Seung Jo walked towards the wall to a speaker phone and pressed a button. "This is the nurse station. What can we do for you?" said a voice from the end of the line."

"This is Dr. Baek. I'm requesting that you bring baby Baek Seung Ha from the nursery to room 686." said Seung Jo.

"Yes, of course. Please wait for about 15 minutes as we prepare some things for the baby."

Minutes passed and Seung Jo could see a peculiar expression from Ha Ni's face. "What's with the expression on your face?" he asked.

"Seung Jo... I'm kind of nervous," she replied.

He realized that he, too, was feeling uneasy. It wasn't the first time that he would see their baby but he remembered how his blood froze earlier that morning when he saw Ha Ni surrounded with blood. He knew that the baby is coming and he was really nervous.

"Fool. It's not like the baby would hurt you," Seung Jo said.

Then there was a knock at the door after what it seemed the longest 15 minutes in their lives. A woman dressed in white who was obviously a nurse entered the room. She was smiling a holding a sleeping baby wrapped in a pink cloth.

"Dr. Baek, congratulations! Yah, Oh Ha Ni, good job!" it's a close friend of Ha Ni from the Nurse Station. "Here she is. Your daughter."

She walked towards the speechless, teary-eyed Oh Ha Ni. Ha Ni extended her arm and felt the weight of her child as the nurse gives the baby to her.

"Dr. Baek, Nurse Oh, please call the nurse station if you need anything. I'll be attending to my duties now. Again, congratulations!" And the nurse went outside the room.

It was silent for a few seconds. This was making Seung Jo uncomfortable. Then suddenly he heard sobs.

"Oh Ha Ni? Why are you crying? If you feel something painful you should say something."

"S-seung Jo... She's beautiful." Oh Ha Ni said teary-eyed but with a smile on her face. She changed her position for Seung Jo to see their baby.

_She is. She really is beautiful_, he thought. He could see the baby's face more clearly for she's been cleaned by the nurse. She got Ha Ni's flat forehead and eyes but one could easily tell that Seung Ha got her father's lips.

Seung Jo placed his right arm around Ha Ni's shoulders and she lead on him. Seung Jo could feel Ha Ni's warmth and he's just thankful that Ha Ni was now well after giving birth. They both looked at the baby for a few minutes without saying anything.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. It opened and Mother and Eun Jo came in.

"Oh my goodness! Is that my grandchild? Oh my!" Mother exclaimed. She quickly handed the plastic bags containing the food that she brought and came to Ha Ni's side. "She is so adorable! Yah Ha Ni! Seung Jo! You made a very beautiful baby!"

Both were embarrassed. But they knew Mother would be like that. Ha Ni gave Seung Ha to Mother so she could carry the baby.

"Hyung! Oh Ha Ni! Congratulations! Here Mother brought some food for you two," Eun Jo said and gave them to Oh Ha Ni and Baek Seung Jo.

The couple ate their lunch and watch as Mother and Eun Jo admired the sleeping Seung Ha. Mother's excitement could not be contained as she told Ha Ni and Seung Jo how happy she was that she's going to take care of a baby girl for the first time. She also said that she's going to shop some more baby clothes for Seung Ha. Hours passed and it was time for Eun Jo to go home.

"Hyung, I need to go home. I still have school tomorrow but I will visit again. Bye hyung! Ha Ni!" said Eun Jo.

"I'll come back tomorrow again my dear!" Mother said to Seung Ha as she handed her to Oh Ha Ni. "I'll take Eun Jo home and come back tomorrow. There's still enough food for your dinner. Bye for now!"

Seung Jo and Ha Ni said farewell and they were alone again.

"Ha Ni it's time for the baby to return to the nursery." Seung Jo said.

"Oh but could she stay a little more?" Ha Ni asked.

"Ha Ni don't be hard-headed. It's bad for the baby."

Seung Jo walked towards the speaker phone and pressed the same button. "Please return baby Baek Seung Ha to the nursery. This is room 686."

A few minutes later the same nurse got the baby from Ha Ni. "Don't worry Ha Ni," said the nurse. "I'll take care of your baby. Maybe tomorrow afternoon you can walk and visit the baby yourself in the nursery!" said the nurse.

Ha Ni just smiled although it could be seen that she's a bit sad that Seung Ha will be in the nursery for the time being. The nurse, with the baby, got out of the room.

"Tomorrow, I'll personally go to the nursery and take her to you," said Seung Jo.

"Really?" asked Ha Ni. Her faced suddenly lit up. " Oh really you will? You will? You really will? Thank you! Thank you Seung Jo!" She smiled and this made Seung Jo feel good inside.

"I said yes. Ha Ni you're so talkative. Sleep for now okay? You are still weak. I'll be sleeping here too. I see mother also prepared my clothes." Oh mother. Bless her.

Ha Ni layed on the bed and Seung Jo sat beside her bed. He could see Ha Ni's eyes became heavy and slowly closed to sleep. He was stroking Ha Ni while watching her sleep.

It's been a long day for him too and he realized that he was tired. He decided to rest for he was too weary to eat dinner anymore. He changed his clothes and pulled a chair near to Ha Ni's bed and sat down.

Seung Jo looked at Ha Ni's face and smiled. Ha Ni you really are pretty. Thank you for staying strong, he thought. He stroked Ha Ni's hair and his face came closer to Ha Ni's. He placed a kiss on sleeping Ha Ni's lips.

"I love you Ha Ni. I really do."

And he held Ha Ni's hand and finally fell asleep.

*** Hi guys! Sorry to have kept you waiting. Being a college student isn't easy! Anyway, it's good to know that a lot of people like my story. I've been receiving those subscription, favorite author and favorite story blah blah blah alerts in my email. THANK YOU! So this is the last chapter and I hope you'll like it too. I hope that I gave a good ending (although I'm not confident). Also, this is the first PK fanfiction that I have ever written so please, leave some reviews for me to read so that I can improve. Again, thank you so much and if ever I decided to write another PK story again, I hope you'll support it. Have a good day! Much love, Cherry ***


End file.
